Escape From the World
by Necromancer Alfan
Summary: -Buku ini adalah sebuah gerbang, gerbang menuju dunia penuh petulangan yang tak pernah kau duga sebelumnya. Jadi, apakah kau akan tetap membuka dan membacanya?-
1. Chapter 1

-Buku ini adalah sebuah gerbang, gerbang menuju dunia penuh petaulangan yang tak pernah kau duga sebelumnya. Jadi, apakah kau akan tetap membuka dan membacanya?-

Hai hai, alfan balik lagi bawa Fic baru. Kali ini Alfan bikin fanfic crosscover Fairy tail dan Vocaloid. Idenya dapet waktu nonton OVA Fairy tail pas balik ke masa lalu dan disaat yang sama Alfan lagi pengen buat fanfic Vocaloid yang genrenya fantasy, ya udah digabungin aja hehehe *Plak*. Ok daripada malah kepanjangan langsung aja.

Happy Reading

Tittle: Escape From the World

Warning : OOT, OOC, AU, Gaje, TYPO, EYD gak berlaku, Alur kaga jelas

Declaimer : Fairy Tail itu milik Hiro Mashima, Vocaloid milik Yamaha corp + Crypton future media, Kalo cerita Gajenya milik Alfan

.

.

.

Bab 1: Prologue

.

Magnolia X784

Pagi yang cerah disebuah kota. Sebut saja kota Magnolia, kota dengan sebuah Guild bernama Fairy Tail di tengah-tengahnya. Dari luar, Guild tersebut terlihat sangat tenang dan damai. Tapi keadaan sesungguhnya baru bisa terlihat jika kau masuk kedalam bangunan Guild tersebut. Suasana di dalam Guild tak setenang keadaan diluar.

"Hei, Mira Tambah lagi birnya!" Teriak dua orang tua bernama Macao dan Wakaba

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" Jawab gadis berambut putih dengan sebuah kuncir di kepalanya, dialah Mira, Mirajane

"Hei hei, hari masih pagi dan kalian sudah bermabuk-mabukan?" Kata seorang gadis yang memakai celana panjang dan hanya menggunakan bra untuk menutupi bagian atasnya, dia adalah Cana

"Lihat dirimu sendiri Cana" Kata Wakaba

"Ya, Lihat berapa tong sake yang telah kau habiskan" Sahut Macao sambil menujuk tumpukan tong sake di dekat Cana

"Hah? Kalian ada masalah dengan itu?" Kata Cana sambil memberikan tatapan "Manis" kepada dua pria tua itu

"Ti-Tidak" Jawab Makao

"Ma-Maafkan kami" Lanjut Wakaba. Mira yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum lalu memalingkan wajahnya

"Ara ara" Gumannya sambil tersenyum melihat pemandangan lainnya. Si sudut ruangan, tampak seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar sedang memarahi dua orang pria lainnya. Mereka adalah Elfman, Jet dan Droy dan seorang gadis bertubuh kecil sedang memperhatikan mereka, gadis itu bernama Levy.

"Kalian itu Laki-laki atau bukan Hah!" Bentak si Pria besar, Elfman. Kedua pria dihadapannya hanya bisa menunduk

"Uhm..." Pria yang menggunakan topi tinggi hanya bisa berguman, dia adalah Jet

"Ha-Habisnya" Pria satunya -Droy- berusaha mencari alasan

"Huh, kalian benar-benar payah, kalian kalah duluan hingga Levy harus menyelesaukan misi sendirian!" Lanjut Elfman

"I-itu..." Jet dan Droy semakin menunduk

"Sudahlah Elfman, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya kok" Kata Levy kemudian

"Levyyyy..." Jet dan Droy terlihat bahagia karenma Levy membela mereka

"Tidak bisa begitu Levy! Mereka harusnya melindungimu, bukan dilindungi olehmu. Bagaimana mereka bisa dianggap Pria jika mereka dilindungi oleh seorang gadis" Bantah Elfman. Kata-kata Elfman itu sukses membuat Jet dan Droy pundung di pojokan bar. Mira lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Lu-chan ada dimana? Aku blum melihatnya" Kata Levy

"Lucy? Aku cukup yakin dia dan timnya sedang mendapat hukuman dari master" Jawab Elfman

"Hukuman?" Tanya Levy heran

"Lucy dan timnya menghancurkan setengah kota saat mengerjakan misi mereka" Jawab Mira yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang mereka

"O-Oh, Begitu" Kata Levy sambil tersenyum kecil

.

-Di Gudang-

"Hei Natsu, jangan hanya berdiam diri, kerjakan pekerjaanmu dengan benar!" Teriak seorang pria yang hanya menggunakan celana jeans panjang

"Aku capek tau, diamlah dan kerjakan pekerjaanmu dengan benar Gray!" Sahut pria berambut pink dan memakai sebuah scraft

"Hah, Apa maksudmu?" Kata Gray sambil mendekati Natsu

"Sudah jelas kan, Kerjamu itu gak benar" Ejek Natsu

"Kau pikir karena siapa kita begini, Dasar mata sipit!" Kata Gray

"Itu kan salahmu, dasar mata sendu!" Balas Natsu

"Kau menantangku hah! Otak api" Kata Gray

"Apa aku harus megatakannya dua kali, Otak beku" Kata Natsu

"SUDAH DIAM!" Teriak seseorang. Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah buku "Menancap" di muka Natsu dan Gray

"Hentikan, dan kembalilah bekerja dasar bodoh" Lanjut gadis berambut merah itu

"E-Erza" Kata Gray

"Dia yang memulainya!" Kata natsu sambil mununjuk Gray

"Apa Maksudmu Hah" Kata Gray

"Hei apa kalian berdua sudah bosan hidup?" Kata Erza sambil memberikan tatapan "Manis" kepada mereka berdua

"MAAFKAN KAMI" Teriak Natsu dan Gray bersamaan

"Sekarang kembalilah bekerja, kita harus selesaikan ini secepatnya" Perintah Erza sambil berbalik

"Rokok sekitar ROKOK-Young, rumah AFAS!" Potong Gray

"Apa katamu ..." Natsu Ucapan terpotong

"Kalian tak mendengarkanku Hah!" Kata Erza yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang mereka

"Baik segera kami laksanakan!" Teriak mereka berdua

"Kyaa!" Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang gadis dari seberang ruangan

"Kau tak apa-apa Wendy?" Tanya gadis yang lainnya

"Ah, Aku baik-baik saja Lucy-san" Jawab Gadis kecil berambut biru itu

"Syukurlah" Kata gadis berambut pirang dengan ikatan ponitail itu

"Kau memang sangat ceroboh Wendy" Komentar seekor kucing berwarna putih

"Charle" Wendy Ward

"Bagaimana kalau kalia baristirahat dulu" Usul seekor kucing berwarna biru

"Yah itu ide bagus, aku juga sudah lelah" Kata Lucy

"Ini, aku bawakan makanan" kata Erza tiba-tiba

"Terima kasih Erza-san" Kata Wendy

"Hei, kalian istirahat tanpa mengajak kami" Tanya Gray yang tiba-tiba datang

"Apakah pekerjaan kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Erza

"Te-tentu saja sudah" Jawab Gray debgan gugup

"hooo, benarkah" Tanya Erza dengan tatapan curiga

"Sudah, sudah, kita istirahat bersama saja. Bagaimana Erza" Kata Lucy

"Tak masalah, oh ya, dimana Natsu" Tanya Erza

"Entah dia tadi dibelakangku" Jawab Gray sambil duduk

"Ah itu dia, Natsu!" Panggil Happy - Si Kucing biru-

"Darimana saja kau Natsu?" Tanya Gray

"Lihat ini" Kata Natsu sambil menunjukan sebuah buku

"Buku apa itu Natsu-san?" Tanya Wendy

"Tak biasanya kau tertarik pada buku" Kata Charle

"Entahlah, tapi tadi buku ini terlihat seperti bersinar" Jawab Natsu

"Bersinar?" Tanya Happy Heran

"Begitulah" Jawab Natsu

"Coba aku lihat" Kata Lucy sambil mengambil buku itu dari tangan Natsu. Lucy mulai membuka cover buku tersebut

"Hmm?" Gumannya

"Ada apa Lucy?" Tanya Erza

"Buku ini akan membawamu ka dunia penuh petualangan. Hanya orang-orang yang siap yang bisa masuk ke dunia itu. Apakah kamu termasuk orang yang sudah siap untuk sebuah petualangan mendebarkan?" Kata Lucy sambil membaca isi buku itu

"Pembukaan yang cukup aneh. Aku sudah siap bahkan sebelum kau membacanya" Kata Gray

"Begitulah, aku selalu siap untuk apapun" Sahut Erza

"Batman juga, Happy" Kata Natsu

"Aye" Jawab Happy

"Aku juga ingin tau petualangan apa itu, iyakan Charle" Kata wendy

"Apakah aku harus menjawab, tentu saja" Jawab Charle

"Em Teman-teman, apakah kalian harus menjawab pertanyaan dari sebuah buku?" Kata Lucy

"Tentu, Siapa tau itu adalah syarat untuk membaca bukunya. Lucy juga harus nmenjawab" Kata Natsu

"Uhmm, Baiklah aku juga siap. Ayo kita baca bukunya" Kata Lucy sambil membuka halaman -tiba muncul sebuah cahaya dari buku itu

"Apa Ini?" Kata Erza

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kata Natsu

"Aku tak bisa melihat" Keluh Gray

"Bukunya.." Kata Wndy dan Charle bersamaan

"Bersinar, bukunya benar-benar bersinar" Kata Happy kegirangan

"Ini bukan saatnya senang dasar kucing!" Teriak Lucy. Semakin lama buku itu bersinar semakin terang dan merekapun mulai merasa dihisap oleh sesuatu

"AAAAAAA!"

Bab 1: Prologue, END

.

.

.

Huft Chapter 1 selesai, maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, Alfan lagi galau tingkat lanjut * Kaga tanya *. Chapter depan Para Vocaloid muncul, siapa saja mereka? Tetap nantikan ya. Akhir kata, Dapatkah Alfan minta Review? Tolong jangan Nge-Flame, Alfan gak tahan panas ^ _ ^.

Jaa na


	2. Chapter 2

-Buku ini adalah sebuah gerbang, gerbang menuju dunia penuh petulangan yang tak pernah kau duga sebelumnya. Jadi, apakah kau akan tetap membuka dan membacanya?-

Konichiwa Minna, Baka author balik lagi. Ini Chapter kedua dari Fic "Escape From the World", di chapter ini para Vocalod Muncul sebagai para ... *Dibekep*.

Maaf masih rahasia, yang penasaran silahkan lanjutin bacanya, yang gak berminat silahkan Tampar tombol back. Ok malah makin lama, silahkan menikmati fic dari Alfan.

.

.

.

Happy Read

Tittle : Escape From the World

Warning : OOT, OOC, AU, Gaje, TYPO, EYD gak berlaku, Alur kaga jelas

Declaimer : Fairy Tail itu milik Hiro Mashima, Vocaloid milik Yamaha corp + Crypton future media, Kalo cerita Gajenya milik Alfan

.

.

Chapter 2 : In the Forrest

.

Disebuah hutan yang sangat lebat, Suasana begitu tenang, hanya suara Burung yang kadang terdengar. Tapi, suasana tenang itu tiba-tiba di ganggu oleh teriakan dari beberapa orang.

"WAAAAA...!" Beberapa orang terlihat jatuh dari langit secara tiba-tiba dan terjatuh di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Mari kita lihat keadaan mereka

.

.

1st Place

"Aww, apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya?" Keluh seorang gadis berambut pirang yang memakai kemeja berwarna putih dan rok berwarna biru sambil memegangi kepalanya dalam posisi terduduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar

"Eh? Ini dimana?" Gumannya heran

"E, Teman-teman? Natsu? Erza?" Gadis itu mencoba memanggil teman-temannya

"Dimana mereka? Gray? Wendy? Happy? Charle?" Lanjutnya. Dia mulai berjalan perlahan sambil tetap memanggil teman-temannya. Tanpa dia sadari, kakinya menginjak sesuatu

"Eh Apa ini?" Gumannya. Tiba-tiba

GROOOAAARRR!

Seekor monster berbentuk seperti naga tanpa sayap sepanjang kira-kira 5 meter meraung dari balik semak-semak yang ada tepat disamping gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya bisa kaget dan berteriak

"HYAAAA! Makhluk apa ini!" Teriaknya sambil berlari. Monster itu langsung mengejarnya

"Jangan ikuti aku kadal besar! Natsu! Erza! Gray! Tolong Aku!" Teriaknya meminta bantuan. Setelah cukup lama lari dari monster yang masih mengejarnya, tiba-tiba gadis itu menabrak sesuatu.

BRUGH!

"Aduh, eh Erza!" Teriaknya setelah sadar yang dia tabrak adalah temannya sendiri

"Erza-san Kau baik-baik saja? Eh, Lucy-san" Kata seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut berwarna biru

"Wendy, kau juga disini" Kata gadis berambut pirang, Lucy

"Ada apa Lucy" Tanya Erza, gadis berambut merah memakai kemeja pendek berwarna putih

"Ahh..." Belum sempat Lucy bicara, monster itu sudah ada di hadapan mereka

GROOAAARRRR

Raung monster itu. Tanpa diminta, Erza langsung menerjang kearah monster itu.

"Lucy, Wendy, Mundur!" Perintah Erza

"Erza-san!" Teriak Wendy

"Kansou!" Erza merapal mentra Ex-Quip nya. Tapi entah kenapa sihirnya tak bekerja. Erza yang menyadari sihirnya yang tidak aktif berusaha menghentikan langkahnya. Terlambat, Ekor monster itu sudah terlebih dahulu menghantam Erza

"Erza/ Erza-san!" Teriak Lucy dan Wendy bersamaan

"Akh!" Erang Erza, tubuhnya terhempas lalu menghantam sebuah pohon dibelakangnya. Matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya terkulai

"Erza?" Panggil Lucy lirih. Wendy maju kehadapan monster itu dan bersiap untuk menyerangnya

"Tenryuu no Houko!" Teriak Wndy. Namun hasilnya nihil, sihirnya tak bekerja

"Hirake! Shishikyuu no Tobira! Loke!" Lucy juga mencoba sihirnya. Hasilnya juga sama, Nihil

"Ba-bagaimana ini Lucy-san? Sihir kita yak bekerja" Kata Wendy ketakutan. Monster dihadapan mereka melangkah maju dengan perlahan

"Entahlah, apakah kita ada di Edolas?" Tebak Lucy sambil melangkah mundur, Jarak mereka dengan Monster itu semakin dekat

"Ba-bagaimana ini? Er-erza-san?" Panggil Wendy yang mulai panik

"Tolong kami" Kata Kucy ketika jarak antara mereka hanya tinggal 3 meter. Wendy jatuh terduduk, Lucy memejamkan matanya dan menunduk

"Tolong Kami! Natsuuu!" Teriak Lucy. Tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak

"Fire Burst!" Kata teriakan itu disusul sebuah suara lainnya

"Ice Blade!" kemudian terdengar sesuatu mengantan Monster itu sebelum akhirnya Monster itu meraung dengan keras

BRUUKKK

Monster itu jatuh tergeletak dan tak bergerak. Lucy membuka matanya, dilihatnya siapa yang telah menyelamatkan dia dan teman-temannya. Sebuah siluet seorang pria berdiri diatas bangkai Monster itu, sosoknya tak terlihat jelas karena silaunya matahari.

"Tak kusangka ada orang disini" Kata sebuah suara dari balik bangkai

"Ya, Begitulah. Hey, kalian baik-baik saja?" Kata sosok yang ada diatas bangkai itu. Terlihat jelas Scraft-nya yang berkibar tertiup angin

"Uhm, Kau..." Kata Lucy yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya

.

.

.

2nd Place

.

Terlihat dua sosok pria sedang berlari, tak jauh di belakang mereka seekor ular raksasa mengejar mereka

"Hei Gray, Lakukan sesuatu dengan makhluk itu!" Teriak seorang pria berambut pink dengan sebua scraft di lehernya

"Kenapa tak kau saja Natsu!" Balas pria yang hanya menggunakan sebuah celana jeans

"Kau tau aku tak bisa memakai sihirku kan!" Kata Natsu

"Aku juga sama, dasar bodoh!" Kata Gray

"Apa Katamu?" Kata Natsu yang mulai marah

"Apa kau tuli, Hah" Gray juga mulai marah

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengejekku, orang mesum!" Kata Natsu

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuat ular itu mengejar kita, Otak kosong" Kata Gray sambil berlari mendahului Natsu

"Dasar, Maksud... Gyaa!" Natsu tersandung akar yang menonjol ke permukaan tanah yang menyebabkan dia terjatuh dan menimpa Gray yang ada di depannya

"Awww, Apa yang kau lakukan, Natsu!" Keluh Gray

"Jangan salahkan aku! Ada Akar yang keluar dari permukaan tanah!" Kata Natsu

"Makanya, Kau Harus lebih hati..." Ucapan Gray terhenti, Ular besar itu sudah di depan mereka. Dalam waktu kurang dari 2 detik, ular itu sudah melesat dan melilit Natsu dan Gray.

"Ukh.." Erang Natsu

"Si-sial!" Keluh Gray

"Seandainya sihirku bisa dipakai!" Kata Natsu sambil menahan rasa sakit

"Bertahanlah Natsu!" Kata Gray

"Katakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri, Gray!" Kata Natsu dengan suara yang melemah

"Huh!" Keluh Gray, Si Ular menurunkan kepalanya dan mendekati Gray yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran

"Huh, Jadi aku duluan ya" Kata Gray dengan senyum hambar di wajahnya

"Gray!" Teriak Natsu. Ular itu membuka mulutnya yang lebar dan mulai menerjang kearah Gray

"Gray!" Teriak Natsu

"Thunder Bolt!" Teriak seseorang. Sebuah serangan listrik langsung mengenai Ular itu beserta dengan Natsu dan Gray

"Argh..!" Erang Natsu dan Gray. Lilitan si ular melemah dan akhirnya lepas yang membuat Natsu dan Gray terbanting ke tanah

"Ukh" Keluh mereka berdua. Ular itu masih bisa bangkit dan terlihat akan menyerang kembali

"Sial, tubuhku tak bisa bergerak" Keluh Natsu

"Ini pasti efek petir tadi" Kata Gray

"Huh, dasar, Pria memang tak bisa diandalkan" Ejek sebuah suara, suara perempuan

"Hei siapa kau? Tunjukkan sosokmu" Teriak Natsu sembil mencoba mencari pemilik suara itu

"Natsu!" Teriak Gray, si ular sudah ada di depan Natsu, berniat memakannya

"Aero Slash!" Teriak sebuah suara lainnya. Sebuah cahaya mengenai ular itu dan membuatnya terpelanting

Tiba-tiba entah datang dari mana, di hadapan Natsu dan Gray muncul dua sosok wanita. Seorang wanita mempunyai rambut berwarna hijau dengan panjang mencapai betisnya dan diikat secara twintail di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Dia memegang sebuah tongat panjang berwarna silver yang membentuk sebuah cabang berwrna kecoklatan di bagian pangkalnya.

Gadis satunya lebih tinggi dari gadis twintaill, dia mempunyai rambut berwarna pink yang tergerai sampai punggung. Dia membawa sebuah panah dengan bentuk kepala ikan di bagian pegangannya, Lengkap dengan anak panah yang terbuat dari logam dipunggungnya. Posisi mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka siap bertarung melawan Ular raksasa itu.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Gray. Tapi ular itu sudah mulai menyerang, Si gadis twintail langsung berlari menerjangnya

"Bisa kita tunda perkenalannya? Ada urusan yang harus kami selesaikan" Kata gadis berambut pink sambil mengambil anak panah yang ada di punggungnya lalu bersiap menembak Ular besar itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Guman Natsu pelan

.

.

.

3rd Place

.

"Apa kau menemukan mereka?" Tanya seekor kucing berwarna biru kepada seorang pria yang berpenampilan seperti samurai

"Tepatnya aku bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka" Jawab si Samurai, dia berjongkok di ujung tebing sambil menepelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke tanah

"Kau bisa mengantar kami menemui teman-teman kami?" Tanya si Kucing lagi

"Sayangnya jaraknya terlalu jauh, tapi jangan khawatir, mereka bersama teman-temanku" Kata si Samurai

"Apa maksudmu? Orang aneh?" Hardik seekor kucing berwarna putih

"Ca-charle" Kata kucing biru

"Orang aneh? Lihat dirimu sendiri! Kau kucing yang bisa bicara! Sekarang siapa yang aneh" balas si Samurai sambil bangun dari posisinya dan mulai berdiri

"Ukh, Sudahlah! Ayo kita kesana sendiri Happy" Kata Charle sambil melangkah pergi

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Charle!" Panggil Happy sambil mengejar Charle

"Apa kalian tau jalannya?" Tanya si Samurai dengan nada mengejek

"..." Happy dan Charle hanya bisa diam

"Ada apa?" Kata si Samurai lagi Happy dan charle menunduk

"Charle" Panggil Happy sambil melihat ke arah Charle

"Aku yakin kalian bisa mendengar suara monster dari tadi" Lanjut si Samurai

"Ukh" Keluh Charle

"Tunggulah disini. Tenang saja, teman-teman kalian aman bersama dengan teman-temanku" Kata si Samurai dengan nada bijak

"Charle?" Panggil Happy lagi

"Huh, baiklah, kami akan menunggu disini" Kata Charle kemudian

"Huft" Happy bernafas lega

"Tapi aku ingin bertanya" Kata charle

"Bertanya tentang apa?" Tanya si Samurai

"Dimana ini? Kenapa kami bisa kesini? Apa yang terjadi dengan sihir kami, dan juga..." Charle menggantung ucapannya

"Apa?" Tanya si Samurai lagi

"Siapa kau dan Teman-temanmu itu?" Tanya charle. Si Samurai tersenyum tipis. Tak lama kemudian ia mulai bicara  
"Siapa kami? Kami adalah..."

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : In the Forrest END

.

.

Chapter 2 selesai... *Tebar bunga*, gimana? Apakah masih Gaje? Kalau iya Alfan minta maaf *membungkuk*. Tentunya para readers tau siapa aja para tokoh vocaloid ini? Kecuali yang ada di 1st place, seharusnya ada 2 orang tapi Alfan hanya mendeskripsikan 1 orang aja hehehe *Ditampar*. Alfan udah mikirin Endingnya, tapi masih agak buntu di bagian tengah hehehe *Ditabok*, Jadi bolehkah saya minta Reviews dan saran dari minna-san, Siapa tau Alfan nanti bisa dapet inspirasi, tapi tolong jangan nge-Flame, Alfan gak tahan panas ^^. Ok sekian dulu, sampai jumpa chapter depan, Jaa na.


	3. Chapter 3

-Buku ini adalah sebuah gerbang, gerbang menuju dunia penuh petulangan yang tak pernah kau duga sebelumnya. Jadi, apakah kau akan tetap membuka dan membacanya?-

Hai, hai, Alfan balik lagi bawa "Escape From the World" chapter 3. Terima kasih kepada readers yang mau menunggu fic Gaje ini hehehe *Ditampar*. Ok daripada Alfan tambah lama langsung aja

.

.

Happy Read

Tittle : Escape From the World

Warning : OOT, OOC, AU, Gaje, TYPO, EYD gak berlaku, Alur kaga jelas, Bahasa Gaul (mulai) Terdeteksi

Declaimer : Fairy Tail itu milik Hiro Mashima, Vocaloid milik Yamaha corp + Crypton future media, Kalo cerita Gajenya milik Alfan

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : The Mage and the Elements

.

Kita kembali ke tempat Charle, Happy, dan si samurai. Terlihat mereka duduk di depan sebuah tenda yang tak jauh dari ujung tebing tadi. Tak lama kemudian tampak beberapa orang mendekati tempat mereka.

"Hai, Gakupo! Tadaimaa!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka

"Yo, Okaeri" Jawab si Samurai

"Lucy!" Teriak Happy

"Happy, Charle" Kata Wendy.

"Gakupo, kucing siapa ini?" Tanya seorang pria berambut merah ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat

"Mereka? Tentu saja milik orang-orang yang kalian bawa" Jawab Gakupo. Si pria berambut merah itu berjongkok, mendekati Happy.

"Hai, aku Happy" Kata Happy tiba-tiba

"Ku-Kucingnya bisa bicara! Kaito, Kucing biru ini bicara!" Teriak pria berambut merah itu pada Pria berambut biru

"Diamlah BaKaito! Kau berisik tau!" Jawab pria berambut biru

"Charle kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Wendy

"Tentu saja nasibku sama denganmu Wendy" Jawab Charle

"Aku senang kalian selamat, Tapi bagaimana dengan Natsu dan Gray?" Tanya Lucy

"Pria samurai itu bilang kalau mereka sedang dengan temannya" Jawab Charle

"Sebenarnya siapa mereka?" Guman Lucy sambil melihat kearah Tiga orang pria yang sedang ribut itu

"Ukh.." Rintih Erza yang baru tersadar

"Erza-san" Pekik Wendy

"Wendy, Lucy, dimana ini? Hah, bagaimana monsternya?" Tanya Erza panik

"Tenanglah Erza, Kita sudah aman. Berkat bantuan mereka" Kata Lucy sambil menunjuk Tiga Pria itu.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya erza

"Entahlah" Jawab Wendy

"Biar Kujelaskan, mereka itu..." Ucapan Charle terpotong

"Hei dimana Luka dan miku?" Tanya pria berambut biru -Kaito-

"Mereka berdua bersama teman orang-orang itu" Jawab Gakupo sambil menunjuk Lucy dan kawan-kawan

"Sepertinya mereka sedang kesulitan" Lanjut Gakupo

"Aku akan menyusul mereka, dimana posisi mereka?" Kata Kaito

"Mereka di utara wilayah ular, berhati-hatilah" kata Gakupo

"Pastikan kau membawa mereka dengan selamat, Leader" Kata Pria berambut merah

"Tentu saja, Bakaito" Jawab Kaito kemudian langsung berlari kearah yang ditunjukkan Gakupo

"Nah, sekarang mari kita obati luka kalian Nona-nona" Kata Gakupo sambil berbalik kearah Lucy Dkk, melihat mereka satu persatu lalu tersenyum, yang dilihat hanya saling pandang dengan bingung.

.

.

In Forest

"Sudah selesai-kah?" Kata Natsu dengan keadaan masih terbaring.

Di hadapannya seekor ular besar tergeletak dengan mulut menganga. Tak jauh dari ular itu, tampak 2 orang gadis terduduk, tak lama kemudian salah satu mereka bangkit, dia adalah si gadis twintail. Gadis itu mendekati ular itu dan menusuknya beberapa kali dengan tongkat yang dibawanya.

"dia benar-benar sudah mati" Katanya

"Huft, syukurlah" Sahut gadis berambut pink

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Luka-chan" Kata gadis twintail

"Tenag saja Miku" Jawab Luka, Gadis berambut Pink itu

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Miku

"Aku baik-baik saja, daripada itu.." Luka menghentikan ucapannya lalu menatap tajam kearah Natsu dan gray

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Natsu

"Aku tak pernah melihat kalian, Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Tanya Luka

"Bukankah seharusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu" Kata Gray

"Kami sudah menolong kalian dan itu hal yang kau katakan" Kata miku setengah berteriak

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membuat tubuh kami mati rasa dan tak bisa bergerak, nona" Kata gray ketus

"Itu lebih baik daripada kau dimakan ular itu kan!" Nada Miku makin meninggi

"Sudah sudah, bersabarlah Miku" Lerai Luka, dia lalu melirik tajam kearah Gray

"Aku cukup yakin namamu tadi adalah Gray, jadi Gray aku minta maaf karena membuat tubuhmu begitu, maukah kau memaafkan kami?" Kata Luka dengan nada yang berhasil membuat Gray tersipu

"Sudahlah, lagipula aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya" Kata Gray sambil memalingkan mukanya

"Hei, sekarang bisa kalian beritau ini dimana" Kata Natsu yang terlihat bersusah payah untuk berdiri sambil berpegangan pada pohon

"Benar juga, Ini adalah..." Kata-kata Luka terputus karena sebuah suara berisik dari balik semak-semak

"Apakah itu ular lainnya" Kata Natsu dengan posisi waspada, Gray segera berusaha untuk bangun

"Itu tak mungkin, aku jamin itu" Jawab Miku

Tiba-tiba seekor kadal besar muncul dari balik semak-semak

"Awas!" Pekik Gray, Luka dan Miku tak sempat mempersiapkan senjata mereka

"Cold Diamond!" Teriak Kaito yang tiba-tiba datang. Serangannya cukup ampuh untuk membunuh Kadal raksasa itu.

"Kaito/Kaito-kun" Pekik Luka dan Miku bersaamaan

"Huh, kalian lengah" Kata Kaito dengan nada dingin. Dia lalu melihat ke sekeliling

"Maafkan kami" Kata Luka. Tak lama terdengar suara gemuruh mendekat

"Yah, tak apa, yang penting kalian baik-baik saja. Pantas saja mereka kemari, kalian membunuh ularnya" Kata Kaito. Tak lama kemudian segerombolan Kadal raksasa sudah mengelilingi mereka. Miku dan Luka memasang posisi bertempur

"Lupakan! Kita tak akan menang kalau melawan!" Teriak Kaito

"La-lalu?" Tanya Miku

"Luka, bawa Pria itu! Miku, Buat jalan! Cepat!" Perintah Kaito sambil menunjuk Natsu, lalu memapah Gray

"Ba-baik" Jawab Luka, dia langsung memapah Natsu

"Lightning Ball!" Miku mengarahkan tongkatnya kearah kawanan kadal yang paling sedikit dan membuat mereka terpental

"Ayo Cepat!" Perintah Kaito

.

.

Gakupo's Place

.

"Mereka lama sekali ya" Keluh Pria berembut merah

"Sabarlah mereka sebentar lagi sampai" Kata Gakupo yang sedang mengikatkan perban pada Erza

"Terima Kasih, Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Erza

"Aku? Kau bisa memanggilku Gakupo, dan dia Akaito" Jawab Gakupo sambil menunjuk pria yang ada di atas pohon

"Kalian Siapa? Ini ada dimana?" Tanya Lucy

"Lebih baik aku jawab jika teman kalian sudah tiba, nah selesai" Kata Gakupo sambil mengikat ujung perban yang ada di lengan kiri Erza

"Sekali lagi aku ucapka terimakasih Gakupo, kau juga Akaito, Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami" Kata Erza

"Oh, jangan sungkan" Jawab Akaito santai

"Dia memang seperti itu" Kata Gakupo

"Hey sepertinya itu mereka!" Teriak Akaito. Dia langsung turun dari pohon dan berlari menuju Kaito yang baru datang

"Dia seperti anak-anak ya" Komentar Erza

"Hahaha, dia memang seperti itu" Balag Gakupo mengulang kata-katanya tadi

"Ini gawat! Gakupooo!" Teriak Akaito sambil berlari kembali kearah Gakupo

"Ada Apa, Akaito" Tanya Gakupo

"Kaito dan Luka-chan membelah diri!" Kata Akaito

"Eh?" Kata Gakupo dengan wajah *Maksud loe?*

"Lihat saja!" Kata Akaito menunjuk kearah Kaito datang.

"Tadaima, Gakkun" Teriak Miku. Dibelakangnya tampak Luka sedang memapah Natsu dan Kaito sedang memapah Gray

"Tuh kan!" Teriak Akaito. Gakupo hanya bisa pasang wajah *Nih anak O'on banget sih*

"Natsu, Gray" Pekik Happy

"Yo, Happy, Lucy" Balas Natsu sedikit meringis

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Wendy

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Kami tak pernah merasa Sebaik ini" Jawab Gray dengan menekankan kata *Sebaik Ini*

"'Huh, dasar" Keluh Luka sambil meletakka Natsu di dekat tenda. Kaito melakukan hal yang sama denga Gray

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Gakupo pada

"Mereka sepertinya sudah berniat membuat daging panggang, Dasar" Kata Kaito sambil menunjuk Luka dan Miku yang ada di belakangnya dengan Ibu jarinya

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Akaito

"Thunder Bolt" Jawab Kaito singkat

"Ow, yang itu ya" Kata Akaito

"Kau bisa menolong mereka, Gakupo?" Tanya Lucy

"Tentu saja" Jawab Gakupo

.

.

Malamnya

.

Dua kelompok itu sedang duduk mengelilingi api unggun dengan beberapa ikan bakar tertancap di sekelilingnya. Tampak Happy yang makan dengan riang dan Natsu juga Gray yang makan dengan ogah-ogahan, Sepertinya mereka masih tidak terima diselamatkan oleh 2 orang gadis

"Hey kau tak makan Natsu?" Tanya Happy

"Aku tak selera" Jawab Natsu. Miku langsung menyerobot

"Kyaa, kucing ini lucu sekali. Boleh ku pelihara dia?" Kata Miku sambil memeluk Happy erat

"A-ku tak..Bisa..Ber..Nafas" Kata Happy mulai sekarat

"Miku hentikan" Kata kaito

"Baiklah, Maaf kucing biru" Kata Miku melepaskan pelukannya

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai ceritanya?" Kata Erza

"Tentu saja. Leader" Jawab Akaito sambil menepuk bahu Kaito

"Jangan panggil aku begitu Bakaito. Jadi, kita mulai dari mana?" tanya Kaito

"Bagaimana kalau memperkenalkan diri kalian dulu" Usul Wendy

"Mereka menyebut diri mereka Elements" kata Charle tiba-tiba

"Kau tau itu charle?" Tanya Wendy heran

"Samurai itu yang mengatakannya tadi, detilnya dia tak mau memberitauku" Jawab Charle

"Baik sekali kau mau menjelaskannya kucing manis. Bukan, Charle" kata Gakupo

"Bisa kita lanjutkan" Kata Gray

"Baiklah, Kami menyebut dunia ini Nowhere" Kata Kaito

"Nowhere?" Kata Natsu heran

"Ya, seperti namanya, kami juga tak tau ini dunia mana, kami tak berasal dari dunia ini" Kata Kaito lagi

"Yang kami tau, tiba-tiba saja kami sudah ada disini" Kata Luka menambahkan

"Hanya untuk memastikan, apakah kalian kesini setelah membaca sebuah buku?" Tanya Lucy

"Tepat sekali, kalian juga?" Kata Akaito

"Begitulah, kami sedang beristrahat, menemukan lalu membaca sebuah buku, lalu kami sudah ada di hutan itu" Kata Erza

"Lalu kenapa sihir kami tak bekerja?" Tanya Gray

"Apakah kalian membawa bukunya?" Tanya Miku, entah bagaimana Happy tidur di pangkuannya. Para member Fairy Tail itu saling menatap

"Ah, Kalian kehilangannya ya?" Keluh Akaito

"Untuk memakai atau mendapatkan kekuatan, kalian harus membuat kontrak dengan buku itu" Jelas Gakupo

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kembali kedunia kami?"

"Kita harus keujung dunia ini, Kami gtak tau ada apa disana tapi di buku tertulis seperti itu" Kata Luka

"Bagaimana? Mau ikut bersama kami?" Tanya Kaito. Lagi-lagi para member Fary Tail hanya saling pandang

"Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain, maukah kalian membantu kami mendapatkan buku kami kembali lalu kita keluar dari dunia ini" Tanya Erza mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum ramah

"Kenapa tidak? Ayo keluar dari dunia ini sama-sama" Jawab kaito menyambut uluran tangan Erza

"Oh iya, namaku Erza, Erza Scarlet. Kami penyihir dari Guild yang disebut dengan Fairy Tail, Aku bisa menggunakan sihir untuk mengubah pakaian dan senjataku" Kata Erza

"Aku Natsu Dragneel, anak dari Igneel sang naga api, sihirku disebut sihir Dragon Slayer, apiku bisa membakar apapun" Kata Natsu

"Namaku Lucy Heartfilia, Aku bisa memanggil roh surgawi dengan kunci-kunci ini" Kata Lucy sambil menunjukkan Kuncinya

"Namaku Gray Fullbuster, Aku menggunakan sihir penciptaan es" Kata Gray dingin

"Na-namaku Wendy, Wendy marvell, Seperti Natsu-san aku seorang Dragon Slayer, tapi aku menggunakan sihir Langit. Ngomong-ngomong mereka adalah Happy dan Charle" Kata Wendy sambil menunjuk Happy dan Charle yang tidur dipangkuan Miku

"Kalian menyebutkan sihir kalian, tapi itu 'Seharusnya' kan" Kata Akaito

"Ukh" Ucapan Akaito membuat member FT merasa tertusuk

"Sudahlah Akaito, namaku Shion Kaito, kalian bisa memanggilku Kaito, aku pengguna elemen Es" Kata Kaito

"Dia Leader di kelompok ini. Ah Namaku Akaito adik Kaito, aku penggune Elemen Api" Kata Akaito

"Namaku Kamui Gakupo, pengguna element tanah. Aku bertindak sebagai dokter disini" Kata Gakupo

"Hai, giliranku. Namaku Hatsune Miku, aku pengguna elemen petir, jadi tolong jangan macam-macam denganku" Kata Miku dengan riang. Sikapnya membuat semuanya hanya bisa sweatdrop

"Aku? Namaku Megurine luka, Kau bisa memanggilku Luka, Aku pengguna element Angin" Kata Luka

"Luka ini spesial, dia bisa menggunakan dua elemen, yaitu elemen angin dan cahaya" Kata Kaito. Luka memalingkan wajahnya

"A-aku tidak sespesial itu kog" Kata Luka dengan wajah memerah

"Tak usah malu, Luka-chan" Goda Miku

"A-apa maksudmu Miku" Bentak Luka

"Are? Kau jadi kelihatan lebih manis" Lanjut Miku

"U-urusai Baka!" Kata Luka. Mereka yang melihat langsung tertawa karena adegan itu (Min Kaito, dia hanya tersenyum)

"Baiklah, kita besok mencari buku kalian lalu menuju ke ujung dunia" Kata Akaito

"Tapi dimana ujung dunianya?" Tanya Wendy

"Kita cukup berjalan ke barat, kami rasa waktu yang ditempuh kurang dari satu bulan" Kata Gakupo sambil berjongkok ke Wendy

"Begitu? Syukurlah" Kata Lucy

"Oke, kita istirahat dulu malam ini, besok ada perjalanan menanti kita" Kata Akaito

"Tapi mereka tidur dimana?" Tanya Miku sambil menunjuk Erza, Lucy dan Wendy

"Mereka tidur di tenda kami, yang pria semua tidur diluar" Jawab Kaito

"Eh?" keluh Akaito

"Berhentilah mengeluh Bakaito" Kata Gakupo

"Terima kasih Kaito" Kata Erza

"Oyasumi minna" Kata Luka

"Oyasumi" Balas Akaito dan Gakupo

Dan merekapun beristirahan untuk mengisi tenaga mereka untuk petualangan yang menanti mereka esok hari.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : The Mage and the Elements END

.

.

Alfan : Oke ini dia chapter 3. Cuma perasaan Alfan atau Chapter ini kepanjangan? Hehehe, soalnya kalau udah ngetik Alfan gak bisa berhenti sih *Plak*.

Kaito : Wow, aku kelihatan cool disini

Miku : Happy kamu lucu banget! *Meluk Happy*

Happy :Aku gak bisa napas,tolong Lucy *Sekarat*

Lucy : Mi-miku? Bisa kamu hentikan?

Alfan : Ok minna, biarkan saja mereka begitu, sebelumnya maaf kalo ini makin gaje, itu udah sifat Alfan. Pas awalan keliatan kalem, tapi makin lama pasti makin gaje. *Mulai OOT*. Udah ah, daripada makin gaje, Terima kasih buat yang review sebelumnya

**3'Oct : **Seperti yang ada di atas, Miku mempunyai elemen petir dengan bantuan tongkatnya yang berbentuk Negi (?), mereka di dunia yang disebut "Nowhere"

**Kurayami Nea : **Makasih, Rin sama Len masih diusahain

Terakhir, Bolehkah Alfan minta Review? Tolong jangan nge-Flame, Alfan gak tahan panas.

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya, Jaa na ^^


	4. Chapter 4

-Buku ini adalah sebuah gerbang, gerbang menuju dunia penuh petulangan yang tak pernah kau duga sebelumnya. Jadi, apakah kau akan tetap membuka dan membacanya?-

Hai, hai, Maaf telat (Banget) Alfan balik lagi dengan Chapter 4. Sebelumnya tolong maafkan Alfan atas keterlambatannya yang kebangetan ini, Alfan lagi kena Writer's Block sih hehe *Dibakar*. Sedikit bocoran di chapter ini bakalan ada Bloody scenenya (Dikit sih). Ada apa di chapter 4 ini? yang penasaran silahkan lanjutin bacanya, yang gak berminat silahkan Tampar tombol "back" yang tersedia. Ok daripada tambah lama, Langsung aja.

.

.

Happy Read

Tittle : Escape From the World

Warning : OOT, OOC, AU, Gaje, TYPO, EYD gak berlaku, Alur kaga jelas, Bloody scene

Declaimer : Fairy Tail itu milik Hiro Mashima, Vocaloid milik Yamaha corp + Crypton future media, Kalo cerita Gajenya milik Alfan

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Knightmares

.

"Hei Natsu, bangunlah! Ini sudah siang tau" Kata Lucy membangunkan Natsu

"Ehm.." Natsu hanya berguman tidak jelas

"Hoi! Sampai kapan kau akan tidur, Otak api!" Gray ikut membangunkan Natsu dengan cara menendangnya

"Waaa" Natsu terpental beberapa meter dan berakhir dengan menabrak pohon

"Akhirnya bangun juga" Kata Gray dingin

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gray" Natsu mulai marah

"Tentu saja membangunkanmu bodoh!Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab gray dengan nada mengejek

"Kau menantangku hah?" Teriak Natsu sambil mendekati Gray

"Kalau iya kenapa" Tanya Gray sambil mencengkeram syal Natsu

"Kau akan menyesalinya Mata sayu!" Ejek Natsu sambil mempersiapkan api ditangan kanannya

"Bersiaplah untuk menangis, mata sipit!" Balas Gray dengan aura es di tangan kanannya

"Sudah cukup!" Teriak Erza yang tiba-tiba datang sambil memukul kepala Natsu dan Gray

"Erza, kau sudah kembali?" Kata Lucy

"Begitulah, Ayo turun" Ajak Erza

"Kemana?" Tanya Natsu dan Gray bersamaan

"Mengisi perut kita tentunya" Jawab Erza sambil berjalan ke arah sungai yang ada di bawah kemah mereka

"Hei tunggu Erza" Teriak Lucy sambil mengejar Erza.

Sampainya di tepi sungai terlihat para Element dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Akaito sedang menganggu Gakupo yang sedang memancing, Luka sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan mereka yang berupa ikan bakar, Miku yang sedang memberikan "pelukan Maut" ke Happy, Wendy sedang berusaha menenangkan Miku, Charle berdiri didekat Wendy, tak peduli keadaan sekitarnya, Kaito? Dia tak terlihat dimanapun.

"O hayou" Sapa Lucy

"Ah, Ohayou" Hanya Luka yang menjawab

"Hei dimana Kaito?" Tanya Erza

"Dia sedang mencari kayu bakar, memagnya ada apa?" Jawab Luka

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya" Jawab Erza

"Ada apa Luka-chan? Tak biasanya kau bicara dengan nada seperti itu?" Tanya Akaito yang sudah selesai dengan acaranya mengganggu Gakupo

"Apa maksudmu, aku selalu seperti ini" Jawab Luka ketus

"Oo, mungkinkah karena kau takut akan ada saingan untuk..." Kata-kata Akaito terpotong oleh ucapan Luka

"U-urusai, Baka!" Teriak Luka, Erza yang melihat itu tampaknya mengerti

"Tenang saja Luka, aku tak akan jadi sainganmu kok" Kata Erza, Luka terkejut dengan wajah agak memerah

"Ka-kalian ngomongin apa sih" Ucap Luka sambil memalingkan mukanya. Akaito dan Erza hanya bisa tertawa

"Tadaima" Kata Kaito yang baru datang dari hutan dengan setumpuk kayu di tangannya

"Ka-kaito-kun, ah O-okaeri" Jawab Luka tergagap karena kedatangan Kaito yang tiba-tiba

"Ini dia yang dibicarakan" Kata Akaito

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kaito

"Sepertinya Luka..." Lagi-lagi ucapan Akaito terpotong

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok sungguh!" Kata Luka

"Ya sudah, Hoi Gakupo aku lihat hasil tangkapanmu" Kata Kaito ke Gakupo yang masih asik memancing

"Kesini saja" Jawab Gakupo, Kaito langsung berjalan mendekatinya dan melihat ke arah keranjang ikan disamping Gakupo

"Itu sudah cukup, ayo mulai sarapan" Kata Kaito

"Baiklah" Jawab Gakupo sambil berdiri dan berjalan dibelakang Kaito yang membawa Keranjang ikannya

.

-Time Skip-

.

"Jadi apa rencana kita hari ini?" Tanya Lucy

"Tentu saja, ke ujung dunia sambil mencari buku kalian" Jawab Akaito

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Gray

"Kita bagi kelompok kita menjadi beberapa tim" Jelas Gakupo

"Kurasa kau saja yang membaginya Kaito, kalian lebih mengetahui keadaan disini" Kata Erza

"Baiklah, tapi jangan protes jika tak sesuai keinginan kalian" Jawab Kaito dingin

"Baiklah" Jawab mereka semua (Min Kaito) bersamaan

"Kalau begitu, Aku, Akaito dan Erza akan memeriksa wilayah timur. Natsu, Gray, Luka dan Miku cari di wilayah selatan. Gakupo, kau, Lucy dan Wendy terus ke barat sambil menyiapkan tempat istirahat. Ada yang ditanyakan?" Jelas Kaito

"Anoo, bagaimana dengan kami?" Tanya Happy sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Charle

"Happy kau dengan kelompok Natsu, Charle kau dengan Kaito" Kata Gakupo

"Aye sir!" Jawab Happy

"Happy, jadi kau bersamaku!" Teriak Miku sambil memeluk Happy hingga Happy kehabisan nafas

"Sebagai tambahan, jangan mencari terlalu jauh, cari saja di sekitar tempat mereka jatuh, hindari pertarungan yang tak perlu, dan jangan sampai terpisah! Mengerti" Kata Kaito

"Mengerti" Jawab mereka (Min Kaito). Segera mereka langsung menuju ke hutan

"Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang, Gakupo aku serahkan yang disini padamu" Kata Kaito sambil menepuk bahu Gakupo

"Tenang saja" Jawab Gakupo, Kaito-pun langsung menyusul kelompoknya ke hutan

"Uhm, Gakupo-san?" Panggil Wendy

"Ayo berkemas sekarang" Kata Gakupo sambil tersenyum

.

.

Natsu's Place

.

"Hey, apa tak masalah jika kita sesantai ini?" Tanya Gray, karena kelompok mereka menyusuri hutan dengan berjalan perlahan

"Tak apa-apa, lagipula ini demi keamanan kita" Jawab Miku sambil mengelus Happy yang 'Tertidur' di pelukkannya

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Natsu

"Ingat kadal-kadal kemarin? Ada kemungkinan mereka masih di area ini" Jelas Luka

"Kalau mereka muncul kita cukup menghajarnya kan" Kata Natsu santai

"Baka! Bukannya pria biru tadi bilang hindari pertarungan yang tak perlu" kata Gray mengingatkan

"Namanya Kaito! Ingat itu! Lagipula Natsu, bagaimana kau akan menghajar kadal-kadal itu?" Kata Luka dengan nada mengejek

"Tentu saja dengan..." Natsu menghentikan kata-katanya

"Lihat? Apa kau sudah lupa kalau kita tak bisa menggunakan sihir, dasar otak api!" Kata Gray dengan nada mengejek

"Apa katamu mata sayu" Kata Natsu

"Aku bilang kau sangat bodoh, mata sipit!" Jawab Gray. Adu mulutpun tak terelakkan

"Hahhh.. ayo jalan terus Miku" Kata Luka kesal

"Eh? Baiklah" Sahut Miku  
.

.

Gakupo's Place

"Kita mau kemana Gakupo?" Tanya Lucy

"Tentu saja mencari dan menyiapkan tempat kemah kan" jawab Gakupo

"Kita akan kemah dimana?" Tanya Wendy

"Di gunung itu, mungkin ada tempay yang bagus untuk mendirikan kemah" Jawab Gakupo sambil menunjuk Gunung yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh

"Hey, Gakupo bisa ceritakan tentang dunia ini? Aku sangat penasaran, begitu juga tentang kalian para Element" Kata Lucy

"Boleh saja. Jadi darimana aku harus mulai?" Kata Gakupo

"Bagaimana jika dari saat kalian bisa kesini" Usul Wendy

"Baiklah" Jawab Gakupo

.

.

Kaito's Place

.

"Kau menemukannya Kaito?" Tanya Erza, mereka sekarang berada di tempat Lucy jatuh, terlihat dari bekas dahan yang patah di sebuah pohon.

"Belum, bagaimana denganmu, Akaito" Tanya Kaito dengan nada datarnya.

"Tidak ada" Jawab Akaito dari balik semak-semak.

"Kalau begitu kita cari sambil melanjutkan perjalanan" Kata Kaito

"Baiklah," Kata Erza

"Hey, tunggu aku!" Teriak Akaito

"Hey, kaito" Panggil Erza

"Ada apa?" Jawab Kaito datar

"Bisakah kau ceritakan tentang buku yang kita cari?" Kata Erza

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kaito

"Yah, seperti, apa yang harus kami lakukan jika sudah mendapat bukunya" Kata Erza

"Baiklah kuceritakan, Jadi begini..."

.

.

Gakupo's Place

.

"Hey Gakupo" Panggil Lucy

"Ada apa Lucy?" Jawab Gakupo

"Bisa kalian ceritakan hal yang lain?" Kata Lucy

"Hmm? Memang apa lagi?" Tanya Gakupo"

"Terserah, hal lain tentang dunia ini, peraturannya? Apa yang boleh atau tidak boleh dilakukan, atau hal-hal semacam itu" Kata Lucy

"Aku juga ingin mendengarnya" Sahut Wendy

"Baiklah kalau kalian , tempat yang kami sebut Nowhere, tentu saja terdapat para penduduk lokal, mereka juga berwujud manusia. Ngomong-ngomong kalian pernah pergi ke dunia paralel yang lain?" Tanya Gakupo

"Ya, tempat itu bernama Edolas" Jawab Lucy

"Bagaimana penduduk disana?" Tanya Gakupo lagi

"Penampilan dan wajahnya sama dengan didunia kami, hanya sifatnya yang berbeda bahkan bisa dibilang berlawanan" Jelas Lucy

"Kalau disini, bisa dibilang mereka adalah genderbend kita" Kata Gakupo

"Apa maksudnya, Gakupo-san?" Tanya Wendy

"seperti yang kubilang, mereka seperti genderbend kita. Karena hampir semuanya mirip tapi perbedaan yang paling mencolok adalah jenis kelamin mereka yang berkebalikan dengan kita." Terang Gakupo

"Eh?" Kata Wndy

"Contohnya Miku, kami pernah bertemu dengan Miku versi dunia ini. Namanya Mike, dia persisi dengan Miku yang hiperaktif, tapi kata-katanya lebih kasar daripada Miku" Kata Gakupo kemudian tertawa kecil

"Heeeh, begitu ya" Ucap Wendy dengan nada terkesan

"Hey, lalu bagaimana dengan penduduk disini? Maksudku, bagaimana kebiasaan meraka, aturan yang ada atau hal semcamnya?" Tanya Lucy

"Ah, benar juga. Sebenarnya dunia ini juga sedang mengalami masalahnya sendiri" Jawab Gakupo

"Masalah?" Tanya Lucy heran

"Dunia ini sedang dijajah oleh sebuah kekuatan jahat. Tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu, sebelum kami datang ke dunia ini, seseorang yang mengaku bernama Lucifer, mulai menyerang dunia ini dan secara perlahan menguasai wilayah-wilayah di dunia ini"

"Tapi kenapa saat ini tempat ini tampak begitu damai?" Tanya Wendy heran  
"Entah apa yang terjadi, setengah tahun setelah kemunculanya, Lucifer dan pasukannya menghilang. Tapi bukan berarti mereka pergi, mereka keluar menyerang satu bulan sekali, dan penyerangan dilakukan selama satu minggu" Jelas Gakupo

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Lucy

"Sudah ku katakan bukan? Aku juga tidak tau. Tapi jika mereka menyerang akan muncul tanda-tanda berupa langit yang menjadi gelap dan akan turun hujan gerimis tak peduli saat musim apa mereka menyerang" Kata Gakupo

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau banyak"

"Kami disini satu tahun lebih lama daripada kalian bukan?" Gakupo mengajukan petanyaan retoriknya

"Ah, benar juga. Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa mendapatkan kekuatan elemen kalian?" Tanya Lucy

"Kami berlatih dari penduduk lokal. Jauh di timur terdapat suku kesatria yang mempunyai julukan 'Knights of Heaven' kami berlatih teknik bertempur dan strategi. Tapi 5 bulan kemudian serangan besar dari pasukan Lucifer membuat kami harus pergi" Jelas Gakupo

"Tunggu lima bulan kemudian? Bukankah pasukan Lucifer menyerang setiap satu bulan?" Kata Lucy

"Memang, tapi serangan itu lebih besar. Kerusakan yang ditimbulkan lebih parah dan jumlah korban tiga kali lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, bahkan kami harus kehilangan..." Gakupo tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Kehilangan apa Gakupo-san?" Tanya Wendy

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ada beberapa hal yang harus kalian perhatikan" Gakupo langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka

"Eh? Apa itu?" Tanya Lucy walau dalam hatinya berkata 'Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan'

"Pertama, jangan terlalu membicarakan tentang Lucifer dengan penduduk lokal" Kata Gakupo

"Kenapa?" Tanya Wendy

"Mereka menyerang setiap satu bulan ingat? Jadi para penduduk berusaha bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa untuk sekedar menghibur diri sendiri. Hanya beberapa kelompok yang mayoritas berasal dari kalangan kesatria yang membicarakan tentang strategi untuk menghadapi pasukan Lucifer"

"Hmmm, jadi ini seperti masa persiapan bagi mereka ya" Komentar lucy

"Begitulah. Kedua jangan pernah mengatakan kalau kalian dari dunia lain, para penduduk akan mengira kalian mata-mata Lucifer. Terakhir, sekuat apapun kalian, jangan pernah berjalan sendirian" Kata Gakupo

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu sendiri saat berpencar?" Tanya Lucy

"Itu sebuah rahasia kecilku Lucy" Jawab Gakupo sambil tersenyum

"Hmmm, Apakah hanya itu, Gakupo-san?" Tanya wendy

"Jika menyangkut penduduk disini mungkin hanya itu dulu. tapi jika menyangkut Elements, mungkin ada beberapa hal yang harus kukatakan" Kata Gakupo

"Apa sajakah itu?" Tanya Wendy

"Walaupun beberapa hal rasanya tak terlalu penting tapi...Pertama..."

.

.

Natsu's Place

.

"Mereka masih saja bertengkar?" Keluh Miku

"Hei, yang buruh bukunya itu kalian kan! Kenapa kalian malah bertengkar bukannya mencari bukunya dangan benar!" Teriak Luka pada Natsu dan Gray

"Jangan salahkan Aku! Salahkan Si mata sayu ini!" Teriak Natsu

"Apa katamu Mata sipit? Ini salahmu karena terus menggangguku!" Kata Gray tak mau kalah

"Kau ngajak berantem hah!" Kata Natsu. Dan perang mulut itu berakhir dengan perkelahian

"Mereka itu...Kalau saja aku boleh membunuh mereka" Kata Miku geram

"Sudahlah miku, ayo kita kembali saja" Kata Luka

"Eh?" Kata Miku Heran

"Kita kembali saja, aku merasakan Firasat buruk" Jawab luka

"Ba-baiklah." Kata Miku

"Hei, Natsu, Gray!" Happy memanggil Natsu dan Gray sambil berlari kecil menyusul Luka yang sudah berjalan di depan

"APA?!" Jawab Natsu dan Gray bersamaan. Tapi yang mereka lihat Happy, Miku dan Luka sudah berjalan di depan mereka

"Kami tinggal Lho!" Jawab Happy yang sudah cukup jauh berjalan bersama Miku dan Luka

"Hei Tunggu!" Kata mereka berdua sambil berlari menyusul Luka dan Miku

.

.

Kaito's Place

.

"Apa itu tadi?" Kata Akaito. Dia dan Kaito tampak kelelahan dengan penampilan yang sudah babak belur

"Kaito, Akaito Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Erza yang tak jauh dari mereka. Tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul dari balik semak-semak. Dia berwujud manusia yang menggunakan baju zirah berwarna hitam, disekelilingnya terdapat sebuah Aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya, di tangannya terdapat sebuah pedang satu tangan berwarna hitam yang cukup besar.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Charle

"Kninghtmare?" Pekik Akaito terkejut. Tak lama, sebuah wujud yang Akaito sebut 'Knightmare' kembali muncul dari balik semak-semak

"Ini Gawat. Kalian berdua segera pergi!" Perintah Kaito pada Erza dan Charle

"Aku bisa membantu kalian" Kata Erza

"Bodoh! Apa yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa sihirmu!" Kata Kaito

"Jangan remehkan aku!" Teriak Erza sambil berlari untuk menyerang salah satu Knightmare itu. Knightmare itu mengayunkan pedangnya, namun Erza berhasil menghindarinya, Erza langsung melompat dan melancarkan sebuah tendangan kearah tubuh salah satu Knightmare, namun Knightmare itu tak bergeming seolah tak ada apa-apa, dia langsung menangkap kaki Erza

"ah, Cela..." Sebelum Erza sempat mengelak, knightmare itu melempar Erza

"Erza!" Teriak Akaito

"Argh.." Pekik Erza yang terbanting beberapa kali ke tanah

"Charle, bawa Erza ke balik bebatuan itu!" Perintah Kaito. Tanpa mengatakan apapun charle langsung membawa Erza ke balik bebatuan yang ditunjuk Kaito

"Mereka berdua adalah type 'Master'" Kata Akaito tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua Knightmare di depan mereka

"Apa yang Knightmare type Master lakukan disini, terlebih kenapa mereka muncul sekarang?" kata Kaito

"Jadi, bagaimana... Leader?" Tanya Akaito

"Kita kalahkan mereka disini. Akan sangat merepotkan bila membiarkan mereka berkeliaran!" Kata Kaito

.

.

Gakupo's place

.

"Huff, banyak sekali peringatanya" kata Lucy, Gakupo tertawa kecil

"Yah itu hanya sebagian kecil dari keseluruhan" Katanya

"Sebagian kecil?" Tanya Wendy

"Yah, tapi yang lainnya tak begitu penting, jadi tak usah dibicarakan" Kata gakupo

"Syukurlah. Nomong-ngomong Erza dan yang lain lama sekali" Kata Lucy

"Tenang saja mereka bersama Kaito dan Luka, jadi mereka pasti baik-baik saja" Kata Gakupo

"Hmm, begitukah?" Tanya Lucy

"Tentu saja. Oh ya, soal kaito dan Akaito, ada satu peringatan yang benar-benar penting" Kata Gakupo

"Hmm? Apa itu? Tanya Lucy

"Hal itu..."

.

.

Kaito's Place

.

"Argh" Pekik Akaito. Keadaannya benar-benar buruk sekarang, darah mengalir dari dahi dan kedua tangannya, mata kanannya tertutup karena menahan sakit, dan kedua kakinya penuh dengan luka gores

"Kau tak apa Akaito?" Tanya Kaito, Keadaannya hampir sama dengan Akaito, kedua tangan dan kaki yang penuh luka, pakaiaanya sobek di daerah dadanya dan menunjukkan sebuah goresan panjang dengan darah yang mengalir.

"Cukup baik, tapi bagaimana mereka bisa sekuat itu" Kata Akaito

"Mereka itu dari type master ingat? Tanpa bantuan Gakupo akan sulit melawan mereka" Kata Kaito. Erza dan charle hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua bertarung dari balik bebatuan

"Sial! Apakah tak ada yang bisa kulakukan!" Rutuk Erza

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sihir kita tak dapat digunakan bukan" Kata Charle

"Akaito kau bersiaga dibelakangku" Kata Kaito sambil menerjang kearah Kightmare.

Tringg

Terdengar suara pedang yang beradu, salah satu Knightmare menahan serangan Kaito sedangkan Knightmare satunya menyerang kearah Akaito

"Ugh, tenaganya besar sekali" Umpat Kaito. Knighmare itu mendorong pedangnya yang beradu dengan pedang kaito yang membuat Kaito sedikit terpental kebelakang. tanpa peringatan, Knightmare itu langsung mengayunkan pedangnya kearah kaito namun tidak sampai mengakibatkan luka yang dalam, hanya membuat sebuah goresan baru yang menyilang dari luka yang ada didadanya. Dan secara tiba-tiba, knightmare itu menendang perut Kaito hingga terpental cukup jauh dan menabrak sebuah pohon.

"Ahakh..!" Erang kaito, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya, ujung pedangnya(Bagian pegangannya) menancap dipohon yang ada dibelakangnya

"Kaito!" Teriak Akaito, kewaspadaannya menurun. Tak menyia-nyiakan keadaan lawannya yang lengah, Knigtmare itu mengayunkan pedangnya kesamping yang membuat Akaito kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh, Knightmare itu lagsung menendang perut Akaito hingga sedikit terangkat, Tangan si Knightmare menghantam punggung Akaito hingga Akaito kembali terjatuh, Salah satu pedang Akaito terlepas dari genggamannya. Akaito berusaha menggapai pedangnya, tapi kaki si Knightmare menendang pedang itu kearah Kaito dan

Jlebb

Pedang itu menembus dada Kaito tepat dibagian jantungnya

"AKKHHH!" Erang Kaito, sesaat kemudian kepalanya terkulai, namun dapat terdengar suara nafasnya yang lemah

"Kaito!" Teriak Erza

"Ugh,Dasar Brengsek!" Teriak Akaito, dia berusaha berdiri, namun lawannya tak memberi kesempatan, tangannya mencekik leher Akaito dan mengangkatnya

"Ugh, Si...al..." Akaito mulai kehabisan nafas. Knightmare itu mengayunkan tangannya dan melempar Akaito kearah Kaito, kearah dimana Pedang Kaito tertancap dengan bilah yang menghadap Akaito, kemudian

Zrashhh...

.

.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan birkan Kaito dan Akaito terluka atau saling melukai dengan senjata mereka!" Kata Gakupu

"Ke-kenapa" Tanya Lucu

"Hal itu akan membuat 'Dia' Muncul"

"'Dia'?"

"bisa dibilang 'Dia' adalah, Eh..." Gakupo terdiam ekspresinya menunjukkan rasa terkejut

"Gakupo-san?" Panggil Wendy

"I-Ini..."

.

.

"Lu-luka-chan Aura ini?" Ucap Miku panik

"Tak salah lagi, mereka berdua pasti..."

"hey ada apa?" Tanya Happy

"Ayo Cepat Miku!" Kata Luka sambil berlari

"Kalian berdua cepat ikuti kami!" Perintah Miku pada Natsu dan Gray

"He-hey ada apa?" Kejar Gray dan Natsu

.

.

Kembali ke tempat Knightmare menyerang.

"KAITO, AKAITO!" Teriak Erza.

Matanya terbelalak karena apa yang ada di depannya. Kaito, kepalanya tertunduk, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, sebuah pedang menembus jantungnya sedangkan Akaito dalam keadaan yang sama sebuah pedang menancap di punggungnya dan mencuat keluar dari sisi lain tubuhnya tepat di bagian jantung, tubuhnya sedikit diatas kaito sehingga keadaannya agak menggantung, tanda-tanda kehidupan tidak ditemukan padanya. Darah segar mengalir deras dari tubuh mereka, hingga tanah disekitarnya juga menjadi merah karena menyerap darah mereka yang tercampur.

"Lawan macam apa mereka" Kata Charle, suaranya bergetar. Kedua Knightmare itu mulai mendekati Erza dan Charle yang ada dibalik bebatuan.

'Sial, dengan keadaan seperti ini, apa yang bisa kulakukan' Umpat Erza dalam hati, dia berusaha berdiri namun kakinya yang terluka membuatnya kembali terjatuh

"Sial!" Rutuk Erza. Para Knightmare semakin dekat

Booommm

Tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan disusul asap tebal berwarna hitam muncul dibelakang para Knightmare. Kemudian terdengar sebuah suara

"Blade of Darkness!" Sebuah belati menancap pada punggung salah satu Knightmare, membuat Knightmare itu terhuyng kedepan

"Black Hole!" Kembali sebuah manta terucap, kemudian Knightmare yang terkena belati itu terlihat seperti terserap kebagian yang tertancap belati kemudian meledak tanpa menyisakan apapun

"Si-siapa itu tadi?" Kata Charle, identitas penyerraang belum terlihat karena masih tertutupi oleh asap tebal

"Heh, hanya itukah kemampuan kalian dasar Sial!" Kata seseorang dibalik asap. Asapnya secara perlahan mulai menghilang terbawa angin.

"Ka-kau..."

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Knightmares END

Alfan : Hai hai, maaf lama menunggu *Sujud sujud

Miku : Cuma perasaan Miku, atau emang ceritanya tambah Gaje?

Luka : Biarin aja Miku, yang penting Update

Alfan : Alfan ini ngerjainnya setengah hidup lho!

Natsu : Hah, aku kira kami mau ditelantarkan

Gray : Hanya kau yang pantas ditelantarkan, Natsu

Natsu : Katakan lagi Pangeran mesum

Gray :Aku hanya bicara apa adanya manusia api!

Natsu + Gray : *berantem*

Alfan : Abaikan aja mereka, sekali lagi Alfan minta maaf karena keterlambatannya, buat chapter depan Alfan usahain secepat mungkin

Luka : Ka-kaito-kun, Mati? *Nangis di pojokan*

Gakupo : Yang tabah ya Luka-sama *Nge puk-puk kepala luka*

Erza : Aku kayaknya gak guna banget disini

Alfan : Ada yang bisa nebak gimana kelanjutannya? Oh ya Buat yang udah Review

**3'Oct **: Yak Musuh disini, kemungkinan chapter depan ada lagi. Makasih udah nungguin

**Kurayami Nea **: Udah apdet maaf lama *Sujud*, sihir natsu Dkk balik chapter depan kalo gak depannya lagi hehehe *Dibakar*. Makasih udah nungguin

Alfan : Sekali lagi maaf, dan terimakasih. Akhir kata " Bolehkah Alfan Minta Review? Tapi tolong jangan nge-Flame, Alfan gak tahan Panas" Jaa na...


End file.
